


pink bubblegum

by wheezykaspbraks



Series: i wanna kiss your neck and make you purple all over [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Top Richie Tozier, safe sex, safe sex kids!!, they're IN LOVE we been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykaspbraks/pseuds/wheezykaspbraks
Summary: The thing is, Richie isn’t a weirdo. Okay, he is, but not about this. He’s just — he’s nineteen, and he’s horny like all the time, and all of his friends are kind of disgustingly attractive. And Eddie? Eddie is the worst. He’s, like, disgustingly pretty. Soft pink mouth, freckled cheeks, pretty brown eyes. Bev might have the nicest thighs but Eddie has the nicest legs in general, all tan and long and god he wants to sink his fucking teeth into the soft skin of his thighs.Richie isn’t a weirdo, he’s just totally head-over-heels in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: i wanna kiss your neck and make you purple all over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555348
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1167





	pink bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> stream pink bubblegum by lavi kou its a wholeass bop.
> 
> also no beta we post our smut and die like men
> 
> ((also also lmk if i forgot to tag smth i tried to be thorough))

The thing is, Richie isn’t a weirdo. Okay, he _is_ , but not about this. He’s just — he’s nineteen, and he’s horny like _all the time_ , and _all_ of his friends are kind of disgustingly attractive. Bill has the prettiest blue eyes he’s ever seen, and Mike’s arms make him _feel_ things, and he kinda wants to tug on Stan’s blonde curls, and Bev has the softest looking thighs he’s ever seen, and Ben’s spent the past few years growing into his soft cheeks and hands that look like they’d be _really_ good at taking someone apart.

So he’s surrounded by hot people, like, constantly, and he’s basically a walking-talking boner at this point. Stan smiled at him the other day and Richie had to awkwardly shove his shirt over his lap in the middle of class because holy shit what the fuck.

And Eddie? Eddie is the _worst._ He’s, like, disgustingly pretty. Soft pink mouth, freckled cheeks, pretty brown eyes. Bev might have the nicest thighs but Eddie has the nicest legs in general, all tan and long and god he wants to sink his fucking teeth into the soft skin of his thighs.

Those pretty legs are stretched out next to him along his bed, and Richie’s been staring at the strip of pale skin right under the hem of too-short-shorts for way too long but he can’t pull his eyes away from it. He’s got these blue little shorts on, cute white trim, matching white sweater with calf-high schoolgirl socks. It’s a little gross, just how attracted to him Richie is.

“What?” Eddie flicks his pen at Richie’s forehead. “Stop staring at me, what the fuck.”

Richie laughs, rubbing at the spot of pain above his eyebrow. “But you’re so _pretty,_ Eddie-bear!”

Eddie rolls his eyes. He’s sitting back up against the headboard, several textbooks spread out around himself, pages full of barely-legible scribbles to answers that Richie knows he’s got right. Their finals are coming up and Richie knows he’s got it in the bag, he’s the kind of student who barely has to pay attention in class but always aces quizzes without a problem.

Eddie is the same way, but with a lot more stress and late-night studying and panicked phone calls at 3am because _wait but what’s the answer to question 14, I don’t think I got it right, Richie wait no don’t hang up this is important._ And Richie always drags himself out of bed with a sigh, walks across campus to Eddie’s dorm to help him through whatever formula is giving him trouble this time.

It’s always worth it, though, seeing how Eddie lights up when something clicks and he finally understands. His pleased little, “thanks Rich, I totally owe you one”s always make him think, just for a moment, of Eddie on his knees, pretty pink mouth stretched out, lips all swollen and spit-slick, teary-eyed and pleading, and oh god now he’s thinking of Eddie blowing him.

Richie isn’t a weirdo, he’s just totally head-over-heels in love with his best friend. 

“Whatever gross shit you’re thinking about, stop it.” Eddie snaps suddenly, pointing his spare pen in his direction. “You can jerk off after I leave, weirdo.”

Richie grins, a natural response to Eddie’s irritation by this point. “Aw, Eds, you know I’m gonna be thinkin’ of you when you’re gone! Or maybe your mom, or maybe both? Two Kaspbraks for the price of one super sexy fantasy! There’s this one fantasy, right? It starts with — ”

“You’re _so gross!”_ Eddie flings his entire book at Richie’s head, scowling when Richie bats it away with a gleeful laugh. “I don’t need or want to know what gross shit you jerk off to!”

Richie raises his eyebrows, “What’s that, Eds? You wanna see my porn collection?”

“Your — _what_?”

Richie grins, pushing aside the books that he’s barely touched. “My pride and joy, baby!” Eddie watches with something akin to horror as Richie opens the top drawer of his sidetable.

“You keep your porn _in your drawer_?” Eddie says shrilly.

“Of course! Ease of access, spaghetti man.” Richie sets out his collection with a flourish, flipping through the one at the top. “Look at that.” Richie taps at one of the pages, his personal favorite. “Pastel skirt, long socks, no top — _hot_.”

Eddie peers at the page and grimaces. “I guess.”

“Aw, Eds.” Richie croons, “Don’t be jealous, I think you’d look real pretty in it!”

“Beep beep, asshole. You’re disgusting.” Eddie mutters. “Also, what the fuck, it’s 2019, who the fuck keeps physical copies of porn? How fucking old are you?”

“Six months older than you.” Richie shoots back. Eddie bristles, scowling, eternally defensive over his place within the group as the youngest.

Eddie purses his lips, picking up one of the magazines and flipping through it aggressively. Richie laughs when he sees Eddie falter, and then look horrified, at several of the pages. “Holy shit, is she okay? I don’t think people are meant to bend like that.”

Richie snickers. “She’s _flexible_ , Edward.”

“ _I'm_ flexible, she looks like she’s about to break in half.” Eddie shakes his head, turning the porno like seeing it from another angle could help the position make more sense. “Jesus christ, how is she even — what, like — ”

Richie’s mouth suddenly feels a lot more dry, seeing Eddie try to twist himself into the position on the page.

“Hey.” Eddie waves a hand at Richie, “C’mere, I need something to brace against.”

“What?” Richie croaks.

Eddie leans back against the headboard as he toes off his shoes. Richie moves closer, feeling hot under the collar of his overshirt. It’s kinda hideous, even he can admit that, something tropical and grunge and a little scene-kid, but Eddie had laughed the first time he saw it, and he smiles every time since then.

Eddie pulls him in with fingers twisted into the front of the shirt, and Richie goes easily. Their textbooks are pushed off to the side, discarded in favor of — whatever the hell they’re doing.

“Okay, you’re gonna,” Eddie gestures for Richie to crouch in front of him, heels of his converse digging into his own ass. “And then I’m gonna,” Richie vaguely thinks that he’s daydreaming, watching Eddie lift up one of his feet and brace it against Richie’s shoulder. “Shuffle a little closer, I can’t like, hook my knee over your shoulder from there.”

Richie thinks a desperate _don’t get hard don’t get hard don’t get hard_ at himself because Eddie’s thigh is suddenly like, right there, he could lean his head forward and mark up that pale skin.

“Okay, cool, other leg now.” Eddie slides his own hand under his thigh, wriggling for a moment before he manages to stretch it up. “Shit, ow, hold on.” he says, like Richie isn’t totally frozen perched over him.

Eddie’s got his eyes narrowed in concentration, cheeks already going pink as he nudges Richie back enough to get both legs over his shoulders before tugging him back in, and oh god _both_ thighs are right there, he’s being _straddled_ by the world’s prettiest legs. The backs of his thighs are pressed down Richie’s front, and Richie almost wants to cry because Eddie’s ass is like, pressed against his fucking dick and he’s about three seconds away from being hard enough for Eddie to feel it.

“Shit,” Eddie huffs, rubbing at his thigh. “I did it! I totally feel like I’m about to pull something, but I did it.”

And then Richie sees it, as Eddie moves his hand away — a faded hickey, sucked into the skin just below the hem of his shorts.

Richie makes this keening sound, low in his throat, and Eddie goes very still very suddenly. They look at each other, wide-eyed with shock.

“What the fuck was _that?_ ” Eddie demands, a little shrilly, and Richie definitely wants to die. He gives a helpless shrug. “Richard fucking Tozier, did you just — _whine_?”

“No!” Richie protests, even though that’s exactly what he did. His cheeks are burning and his ears feel a little hot.

Eddie gives him this wide-eyed look of disbelief that makes him want to shrink in on himself. “Are you _hard_?”

Richie shakes his head frantically as he pulls away. He finds himself held in place by Eddie’s stupid gorgeous legs, still hooked over his shoulders and keeping him close. “Wait holy shit.” Richie blurts, voice several octaves higher than usual, as Eddie pointedly rocks his hips. Richie digs his fingers into his thighs in protest, because that’s definitely a very nice ass pressing against his very interested dick and they’re about to both be very embarrassed.

“I knew it, what the fuck.” Eddie shakes his head. Richie cringes, eyes stinging a little with embarrassment.

“I’m sorry,” he fumbles over his words desperately. “I’m not, like, hard on purpose, you’re just — really hot and flexible, and apparently my dick likes that, I’m sorry, Eddie.”

“Richie. Shut up.” Eddie rolls his eyes, tangles his fingers into Richie’s hair, and drags him in for a kiss that Richie awkwardly gapes into for several moments too long. Right as Eddie falters and starts to pull away, an apology on the tip of his tongue, Richie surges forward and sucks that pretty lower lip into his mouth. Eddie moans, tugging on his hair.

“Holy shit,” Eddie huffs, tilting his head back as Richie kisses a trail down his neck, “ _uck_ , Richie — “

Richie grins sharply, nosing against the neckline of Eddie’s shirt, grinding against his ass again. Eddie gives this low _purr_ , gripping at the belt loops of Richie’s jeans and dragging him closer, settling into rocking back against Richie’s cock with a pleased little _fuck, yeah, ah, fuck_ on every thrust.

Eddie is panting and flushed when Richie pulls back, a dark wet spot on the front of his shorts, which is so fucking hot that Richie is pretty sure his brain spontaneously combusts for a few seconds. Richie grinds his palm against the length of his cock through his shorts, moaning at the way Eddie arches and shouts his name.

“Fuck, Richie, fuck me,” Eddie pants, “fuck me, right now.”

Richie presses his groan into Eddie’s shoulder. ”Yeah, of course, fuck, anything you want.”

“How — fuck — how long until Bill gets back?”

Richie hums vaguely, mouthing at his neck. “He’s at Mike’s, so.”

“So they’re gonna spend the night fucking.” Eddie laughs, “Did you plan this?”

“No! Just, like, really good luck. _Really_ good luck.”

“Clearly.” Eddie bites at Richie’s jaw and he yelps, shuddering forward against the curve of his ass in a way that has Eddie gasping.

“Wait, hold on.” Eddie’s voice is all breathy around the edges and Richie noses adoringly at his jaw, deciding that it’s his new favorite sound. “You’ve got, like, lube, right? And condoms, preferably?”

“Sure do.” Richie presses a kiss to his neck, pulls away for a moment only to duck back in and nip at the skin behind his ear. “Just so you know, I’m clean, but like — yeah, no, condoms are smart.”

“Wow, Richie Tozier practices safe sex, today is just full of surprises.”

Richie pinches his side, grinning at the shrill squeak he gets as he pulls away to rummage through the bottom drawer of his sidetable. There, at the back — a tube of lube and a half-empty pack of condoms.

Eddie raises an eyebrow when he notices. “You been sleeping around, Tozier?”

Richie throws on his Southern Belle voice, “Why, I nevah! Mama always said to save myself for marriage, for _true love_ , for a man who loves me for me!”

Eddie gives him a disapproving look, and Richie rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“Yes, I’ve fucked other people, this isn’t news. But also, they’re just easier to use when I jerk off. Less clean up, y’know?”

Eddie squints a little. “Surprisingly smart.”

“Thanks,” Richie plucks the box of condoms out of his hand and drops them onto the bed, picking up the lube in its place. “I’ve always craved Eddie Kaspbrak’s approval of my sexual habits.”

“Dick.” Eddie huffs, but he’s smiling, and they take a moment to grin at each other.

And then Richie grimaces, squeezing the tube over the fingers of his other hand and getting nothing for his effort. “Fuck.”

“Are you serious?”

“Sorry, I’ve been meaning to buy more.”

Eddie bangs his head back against the pillow hard enough that there’s a resounding _thunk_ from the headboard. Before Richie can ask if he’s okay, Eddie grits out, “I have some in my fanny pack.” Richie blinks, and then again, before his brain catches up and he delightedly croons,

“Oh, Eddie _baby_ , how _dirty_ , keeping lube in your fanny pack! Did you come over here hoping to get fucked?”

Eddie bristles and gets off a well-aimed kick at Richie’s side, but Richie laughs even as he rubs at where his foot connected.

“I like to be prepared, asshole!”

“Prepared…..to get fucked?”

This time Eddie just scowls and glances away. Richie beams to himself when he catches the flush spreading bright pink over freckled cheeks.

“Hey,” Richie murmurs, “that’s actually kinda cute, y’know. You carrying lube around ‘cause you want me to fuck you. Real kinky, Eds.”

“ _Cute_.” Eddie grumbles, and then, “Just go get my fanny pack, you dick.”

“Yessir!” Richie salutes as he pulls away. Eddie rolls his eyes but there’s a smile at the corner of his mouth and Richie beams when he sees it.

Richie tugs off his uncomfortably tight jeans and toes out of his shoes as he crosses the room to where the fanny pack sits on his desk. He pauses for a moment, staring at his own Cookie Monster boxers, and feels violently unsexy in a way that makes him want to shrink away.

He debates taking off his glasses, but, well. He wants to see Eddie more than he doesn’t want to see himself. He turns around with a forced grin, wolf-whistling when he sees Eddie left only in his short shorts and cute socks, sweater folded neatly on the floor beside the bed. The exasperated look he gets only makes him laugh delightedly. He settles back between Eddie’s thighs and drops the travel-sized bottle of lube beside them.

Eddie makes this curious little humming sound, brushing wandering hands over his chest. Richie’s skin crawls for a moment, waiting for him to recoil away in disgust. Instead, Eddie sweeps an almost comforting hand over his shoulder, lifts his head to press a sweet kiss to his collarbone.

Richie feels stupidly choked up for a moment. And then Eddie bites into the skin of his pec, just enough to sting, and Richie curses a little because it hurts but mostly just because it feels _good._

“C’mon, Rich.” Eddie murmurs against his chest.

“Wait,” Richie pauses. “You’ve like, done this before, right?”

Eddie bristles as he leans back on his elbows. “ _Yes_ , Richard, I’m not a fucking virgin.”

“Hey, nothing’s wrong with virgins!”

“Oh my god, just finger me already.” Eddie groans, falling back to drape his arms over his face.

Richie huffs a laugh, stroking soothingly over the soft skin of his thighs. “Alright, let’s get you out of these shorts. Hey, you know I got my first boner because of you in shorts? Not _these_ shorts, obviously, but. You in shorts, man.”

“What the fuck are you talking about.”

“I don’t even know.” Richie admits with a sheepish laugh, hooking his fingers into the waist of those shorts and tugging them down. “Just, back when I first discovered my dick, I definitely got off thinking about your legs in those cute red short shorts you’d always wear.”

“You’re so gross.” Eddie hisses, blotchy red flush spreading down his chest.

Those pretty thighs tremble, just for a moment, at Richie grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin that had been hidden by the fabric. “Gross for you, sweetheart.”

“Don’t fucking call me that,” Eddie protests. Richie grins, delighted, at the whine in his voice because oh, Eddie _definitely_ likes being called sweetheart.

“Sweetheart,” he croons sweetly, fingers sweeping over the sparse hairs above his schoolgirl socks. “look so good for me, Eds, so pretty, cute little socks, keep ‘em on for me, huh?”

“Fucking weirdo.” Eddie’s voice comes out muffled where he’s hiding behind his hands. Richie nips at his thigh and yelps when Eddie almost knees him in the face, knocking against his glasses. “I’m _sensitive,_ you asshole, warn me before you fucking bite me!”

“Edward Kaspbrak,” Richie puts on one of his Voices, several octaves lower and vaguely British. “I would like to politely inform you that I am about to bite you.”

“I hate you, Richie, I literally hate you.”

“Thanks, babe.” Richie pulls away to pick up the tube of lube with a pleased hum. His eye catches on a mark on the back of Eddie’s thigh and he pauses. The hickey he’d seen before, faded and mottled. Richie suddenly wants to cover it with his own. He brushes his fingers over the mark, tapping against it. “Who gave you that?”

Eddie shrugs. “Some guy in one of my classes. Kind of a dick, I told him not to leave marks, but. There it is.”

Richie frowns. “Do you not like hickeys?”

“I do,” Eddie replies slowly. “Just. Not from him. Not from people I don’t know.”

“Can _I_ give you a hickey?”

Eddie glances away, and Richie smiles when he sees the flush spread across his cheeks. “Yeah, I guess.”

“I don’t have to if you don’t want — “

“No!” Eddie snaps his head back to glare at Richie. “Give me a hickey or I’ll kill you.”

Richie beams, clicking open the cap of the lube. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Eddie gives this pretty full-bodied shiver when Richie finally sinks a finger into him, murmuring a pleading little, “more,” before Richie even has the chance to get him used to the first finger. Richie nips at his chin scoldingly, holds Eddie down with his free hand and grins victoriously at the sharp yelp he gets when he manages to press up against his prostate.

“Found it,” he sing-songs, laughing to himself when Eddie just moans and presses back into it desperately. Richie feels a little dizzy with it, with just how fucking much Eddie wants it, how pretty he looks all spread out and flushed pink and making noises that Richie never even imagined that he would be capable of making. He squeaks _Richie!_ when another finger joins the first, arching off the bed with a gorgeous little curve in his spine, the best fucking thing he’s ever seen.

He says so, mouths _look so sweet like this, so fucking pretty all spread out on my fingers, want to be fucked so bad, want to fuck you so fucking bad Eds._

“Holy shit.” Eddie gasps. There’s a pretty flush across his cheeks, spreading down his neck and staining a sweet rosy tint along his collarbones. Richie’s gaze catches on the pink flush blooming fresh on pale skin and he suddenly wants nothing more than to get his mouth on every inch of Eddie that he possibly can. He starts with that fucking hickey, digging his teeth almost viciously into the skin there, determined to leave his own mark behind. He licks over it a little apologetically when he realizes just how deep the teeth indents are, and Eddie’s knees tremble by his head at the feeling.

Eddie makes this noise, high and choked-off, when Richie shifts and ducks his head to mouth at the flushed length of his cock.

“Fuck,” Eddie whines, and Richie desperately shudders forward against nothing at the sound. “Rich, just like that, so good.”

And Richie — that does things for him, _to_ him. The fingers of his free hand fingers flex a little desperately against sharp hip bones, he makes a responding sound low in his throat as he takes Eddie into his mouth and feels sparks skitter down his spine at the nails Eddie digs into his shoulders.

Richie curls his fingers and Eddie shouts, arching against him desperately with a broken sound. Richie has to back off after a moment, throat already aching from having Eddie’s cock shoved down it with no warning. He has to bump his glasses back up to keep them from slipping off the end of his nose. A part of him desperately wants it again, wants to feel the thick head of his cock against the back of his throat, run his tongue over the veins, spend fucking forever with Eddie’s dick in his mouth. Instead he presses in close again, chest to chest, grazing his teeth against the jumping pulse point in his throat.

They fall into a rhythm, Richie grinding his fingers in deep and filthy in a way that has Eddie clawing marks down his back with a sob.

“ _Fuck,”_ Eddie chokes out, “Rich, baby, oh, just—”

Richie’s pretty sure that he fucking blacks out for a second because _Eddie called him baby_ and he kind of wants Eddie Kaspbrak to call him baby for the rest of forever, preferably.

Eddie makes this sound, high and pleading, when Richie gently pulls his fingers out. He soothes him with a kiss and sinks three fingers back in, fucking blown away by the way Eddie sighs and presses back into it, like he can’t stand not having Richie’s fingers in him for more than a moment.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Richie whispers to his clavicle, like the awe in his voice could help bury them there forever, held close to his heart where they deserve to always stay. Eddie sighs his name and brushes a tender hand through his hair, drawing him in for a sweet kiss.

“Hey,” Eddie nudges at his side with his knee after a moment. “Take your fucking Sesame Street boxers off.”

“You think they’re hot.” Richie shoots back, stripping them off and flinging them over his shoulder. Instead of shooting off a snappy retort, Eddie stares blankly at his lower half.

“Richie,” Eddie sounds vaguely horrified. “Richie, what the fuck, your dick is fucking huge.”

Richie blinks, because — “Oh, yeah.”

“Yeah? _Yeah?_ What the fuck, Richard!”

Richie laughs awkwardly, “Please tell me that was a vine reference.”

“Richie!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say!”

Eddie scowls. “I want you to apologize for your dick!”

“I’m sorry that I have a huge dick?”

“Good! I want to fucking sit on it, what the fuck!”

“What the fuck!”

They glare at each other for a moment, before Eddie breaks and flings his hand out, waving around for a moment before grabbing the condoms. He shoves them into Richie’s chest.

“I’m literally going to die if you don’t fuck me.” Eddie says grimly, smiling when Richie snorts a laugh.

“What a coincidence,” Richie shoots back. “I’m going to die if I don’t fuck you.”

“Sure would be tragic if you fucked me then.”

“Absolutely tragic,” Richie dramatically tears open the package with his teeth, grinning at Eddie’s laugh.

“Here, let me — ” Eddie starts to sit up. Richie shakes his head frantically,

“Oh, no way, spaghetti man, if you put your hand on my dick right now this’ll be over a lot sooner than either of us want it to be.”

“You’re almost twenty!”

Richie raises an eyebrow, “And I’m also about the fuck the guy I’ve been in love with since I was, like, twelve, so I don’t see your point.”

Eddie blinks. “You’ve been in love with me since you were twelve?”

Richie blinks right back at him. “I feel like we already established that when I told you that I used to jerk off to your shorts.”

“Just because you jerked off to me doesn’t mean that you’re in love with me!”

“I don’t — ” Richie falters, adjusting his glasses. “Do you not — are you not — fuck, did I read this whole thing wrong?”

“No! No, that’s not,” Eddie sits up properly, and Richie moves out of his space, still awkwardly holding the open condom package to the side. “I’ve been in love with you since I was, like, fourteen.”

“I win.” Richie blurts. “I loved you first, I win, that’s a win for Tozier.”

Eddie rolls his eyes, even as he drags him in for a kiss. “I take it back, I hate you, don’t touch me.”

Richie grins, pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek before leaning back again to actually put the condom on. Eddie leans back on his elbows, eyeing him over with a hungry look that makes Richie preen as he strokes his cock, definitely not showing off.

“Get back over here, you dick.” Eddie laughs when Richie eagerly surges in to kiss him, grinding into the sharp rut of his hipbone. Eddie’s heels dig into his lower back, pressing him closer with a moan as Richie mouths at the length of his throat.

“You ready?” Richie presses his lips to the spot between his shoulder and neck.

Eddie hums in agreement, then, “Hold on, I wanna get on top.” as he pushes at his chest. Richie shrugs, flopping onto his back and starfishing out, dick literally in the wind.

Eddie huffs a laugh, ducking in for a kiss as he swings a leg over Richie’s hips. “You’re such a weirdo, why the fuck do I like you?”

“Aw Eds, you like me?”

“No,” Eddie rolls his eyes, slapping at his chest. “I hate you, and I want your stupid dick in me.”

Richie beams. “You _love_ me and my _wonderful_ dick!”

“I’m going to regret telling you that forever.” Eddie sighs, straightening out, and Richie remembers that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak is about to sit on his dick what the _fuck._ He looks so good, _so good_ , pink cheeks and bruise-bitten lips and heavy eyes, usually tidy hair an untamed mess that almost rivals Richie’s own. He still has those cute socks on, and his dick is spit-shiny and dripping precum in a way that makes him ache with how bad he wants it stretching his lips again.

“Holy shit,” Richie flexes his fingers against Eddie’s hips. “you look so good, what the fuck, I’m going to fucking die right here because of a pretty boy trying to ride my dick, what a way to go — ”

“Keep talking and I _won’t_ ride your dick.” Eddie huffs. Richie’s (admittedly weak) retort ends up as a broken moan when Eddie reaches around to steady his cock, shifting and pressing back. His spine arches, pink-flushed chest sticking out and _fuck_ Richie’s mouth fucking waters with how bad he wants to sink his teeth into all that soft skin. He says so, mumbling a little deliriously as Eddie fucks himself open on his cock, rocking down until he reaches a point where he gasps and falters, raking his hands through his own hair.

Eddie laughs breathlessly, freckled thighs trembling where they press against Richie’s sides. “What the fuck are you even saying, you weirdo?”

“No idea,” Richie admits, “my brain melted out of my ears, I’m pretty sure I’m actually dead right now.”

“Tragic.” Eddie’s deadpan is ruined by the tremor in his voice, this breathy little _ah_ as he shifts and rocks his hips. He’s so fucking — tight and wet and hot and Richie wants to fuck him forever, just like this.

“Rich,” Eddie gasps, dropping forward to press his palms flat to Richie’s chest, nails biting as his voice rises on a whine.

Richie strokes soothingly over his thighs, feeling the tremors beneath his hands.

“ _Fuck!”_ Eddie slams a hand beside Richie’s head, nails scrabbling desperately against the sheet. “Fuck, _fuck_ , why the fuck is your dick so big, who the fuck needs a dick that big? Huh?”

Richie’s laugh comes out higher than he’d expected. “Me, so I can fuck you.”

“God, shut the fuck up.” Eddie whines, voice cracking on a sob as he rocks his hips down another inch. “ _Richie!”_

Richie furrows his brows, taking in the touch of wetness at the corner of Eddie’s eyes. “We can stop if it’s too much, we don’t have to — ”

“God, shut the fuck up, it’s good, I like it, it’s just _a lot_.” Eddie shakes his head.

“Take it slow, Eds.” Richie soothes, but he hears the crack in his own voice.

Eddie interrupts him with a sharp, “Fuck you, don’t tell me what to do.” that Richie giggles — fucking _giggles_ — at. Eddie shakes his head again, taking a gasping breath before he bottoms out with a sob.

They stay like that for a while, Eddie panting and whining and subtly rocking his hips, leaning down to lick desperately into Richie’s mouth. The first proper slide, Eddie lifts himself with trembling thighs and moans as he drops back down, giving a full-bodied shiver that makes him tighten up in all the best ways. Richie claws at his thighs, his hips, his waist, drags him closer with fingers woven into messy hair to sink his teeth into the junction of his shoulder. The noise Eddie makes, equal parts pained and turned on, makes Richie feel like he’s about to fly apart at the fucking seams.

Each slow, deep grind has Richie moaning helplessly, desperately mouthing against every free inch of flushed skin he can reach, sucking hickeys into freckled shoulders and sharp collarbones and lapping at bruise-bitten nipples just to hear the way Eddie whines his name.

“Okay,” Eddie finally lets himself drop, face buried in Richie’s shoulder, patting at his side weakly. “I’m done, my thighs are killing me, your turn to do the work.”

A part of Richie wants to snark back, _leave all the work to the top, I see how it is, classic lazy bottom_. Mostly, he just wants to fuck Eddie until he forgets his own name. 

Eddie moans into his chest at the first proper thrust.

After that he starts whining, a sweet little _ah ah ah_ as Richie fucks up into him. There’s a sticky patch on his stomach, Eddie’s cock dripping desperately and it really shouldn’t be as hot as is it, the way that Eddie gets so fucking wet. A lot of what’s happening shouldn’t be as hot as it is, like the gross wet sounds of his cock fucking into Eddie’s hole, or the cooling spit on his chest from where Eddie drooled just a little as he whined, punched out _ah_ s between vague mumbling that Richie’s pretty sure Eddie isn’t even aware of, or the sweat pooling behind his knees. And yet it is, he’s so fucking turned on by all of it that he can barely think, he wants to spend forever fucking Eddie Kaspbrak, gross noises and bodily fluids included.

Judging by the way Eddie is pressing back into each thrust, ass raised with a pretty sweetheart curve in his spine, he feels the same.

“Fuck,” Richie noses at the fresh red mark he’d sucked behind Eddie’s ear, “So fucking pretty, I love you, I love you so much, you feel so fucking _good_ , fuck, gonna make me come, Eds.”

Those gorgeous thighs tremble violently against his sides for a moment as Eddie lifts himself up on shaky arms, and Richie deliriously thinks that he looks like a king taking place on his rightful throne, right there on Richie’s cock, where he’s always meant to have been. And then Eddie slaps at his chest, dragging his attention away from where they’re connected.

“C’mon, Rich,” Eddie pants, pushing sweat-slicked bangs away from his forehead. “You gonna come for me? Come on baby, be a good boy, come for me.”

It’s a little embarrassing, just how fucking hard Richie comes. It’s even more embarrassing, the way that they both know it was because Eddie told him to be good, which he didn’t even fucking know was a _thing_ for him, and yet.

He’s ninety percent sure that he straight up blacks out for a second, because when his ears stop ringing he sees Eddie desperately fisting at his own cock, sitting still in his lap.

Eddie slaps his hand away when Richie reaches for him, shaking his head. “No, fuck, if you touch me it’ll be over in a second, I want this to last.”

“Okay,” Richie drags blunt nails down his thighs, “okay, sweetheart, take your time. I’ll be good for you, let you use me as much as you need, huh?”

The noise that Eddie makes can only be described as a squeak. He hunches in on himself, fucking up into his fist and down onto Richie’s softening cock, making those _ah ah ah_ noises again as he spills over his hand. His knuckles are shiny with it, cum dripping down his wrist, and Richie sticks out his tongue hopefully because, like, _wow._ Another thing that should be gross but only serves to make sparks skitter down his spine at the very thought.

“You’re so gross,” Eddie huffs when he notices, even as he holds his hand out and lets Richie lick it clean. It doesn’t exactly taste good because, duh, but Richie works dutifully to make sure that he laps all of it up. Eddie snorts when Richie tries to tug him into a kiss, protesting, “You just ate my cum, my mouth is not going anywhere near your mouth until you brush your fucking teeth.”

Richie pouts. Eddie concedes with a sigh, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and Richie beams.

They both grimace as Eddie lifts himself on shaky legs, tipping off to the side with a grunt as Richie slips off the condom and ties it off, dropping it into the bin beside his bed and making a mental note to take it out later.

“God,” Eddie sighs, scratching over his stomach, where his cum is already drying. “That’s so gross, do you have something I can clean up with?”

“Uhhhhh.” Richie reaches over the side of the bed, coming back up with Eddie’s sweater in hand. “Yes?”

“Hey!” Eddie slaps at his hand before it can get anywhere near him. “That’s cashmere, you asshole, don’t you fucking dare!”

“ _Cashmere_?” Richie drops the sweater with a laugh, reaching for his own discarded shirt instead.

Eddie rolls his eyes. “It was a gift from Bev, and it’s comfortable, and unlike some people I actually like to look nice.”

“Right.” Richie drawls, “fanny packs just scream class.”

Eddie’s eyebrows shoot up. “Fuck you! My fanny packs are _practical_ , they carry the essentials and they’re out of the way, plus do you know how bad backpacks can be for your back? It’s a well known fact — ”

“Oh yeah, baby, keep talking fanny pack to me.” Richie teases, awkwardly wiping over the mess on Eddie’s stomach and then his own.

Eddie sighs, “I have wet wipes in my fanny pack, I’ll get them when I remember how to walk.”

“Smart idea.” Richie bundles up his shirt and flings it for his laundry basket, throwing his arms up and cheering _Kobe!_ when it goes in.

The look in Eddie’s eyes when he turns around with a grin is so tender that he falters for a moment.

“You’re such a dork.” Eddie shakes his head, a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“Your dork.” Richie shoots back, leaning in to nudge their noses together. Eddie tugs him back with a hand woven into his curls, eyes flicking over his face curiously. Whatever he finds there makes him narrow his eyes, huffing as he pushes Richie onto his back and rolls on top of him, straddling his lap. “Don’t fuck anyone else.”

Richie blinks, settling his hands on Eddie’s hips. “Okay?”

“I’m serious. You said that you loved me, that means you can’t go sleeping around with other people.”

“Aw, Eds,” Richie sweeps his hands over Eddie’s back, delighting in the way he arches into the touch. “You jealous, baby?”

“Yes. Honestly, the thought of you touching someone else the way you touched me makes me want to go fucking feral.”

Richie beams. “You _are_ feral, baby, sorry to tell you.”

Eddie gives him a scathing look. “I take it back, don’t touch me.”

“No! No, no, I’m sorry.” Richie laughs, dragging Eddie close when he tries to roll away. “Only you, sweetheart, you’re the only person I’ve ever actually wanted to fuck. You’re it for me.”

Something in Eddie’s eyes soften. He fiddles with the curls that fall into Richie’s eyes, brushing them away. “That’s gay. You’re it for me too, I guess.”

“How romantic.” Richie pulls him in for a sweet kiss that Eddie sighs into, raking his nails pleasantly against his scalp. “Also,” he adds as he pulls away, “stealth kiss, I didn’t brush my teeth, another win for Tozier.”

Eddie bristles. “I hate you _so much_.”

Richie lets him go this time, when Eddie rolls away and curls up to his side, a leg thrown up around his waist. Richie affectionately pats at the sock that he still hasn’t taken off.

“Hey,” Eddie says hesitantly, after a few moments. “How’d you know about the thing?”

“The….oh! The using me thing?”

Eddie groans, dropping his head against Richie’s chest.

“You talk, like, a lot when you’re getting fucked. _Oh, Richie,_ ” he pitches his voice higher than Eddie’s own, “ _just like that, just let me use you, I love your perfect cock._ ”

“I did _not_ say that last thing!” Eddie argues, lifting his head just to scowl.

“No,” Richie agrees, “but you did say the rest of it. It was hot, though, don’t worry.”

Eddie grumbles for a moment, then, “Yeah well, you like being told that you’re a good boy, so. We all have our kinks.”

Richie groans. “Shut up, we don’t talk about it, I didn’t even know that that was a _thing_ for me.”

“Maybe it’s just a me-thing for you.” Eddie sounds pleased by the idea and Richie leans forward to press a kiss to his bare shoulder, agreeing,

“Maybe.”

Eddie nuzzles into his chest, and Richie draws his fingers through that soft hair adoringly.

Eddie pats vaguely at his chest, raking his nails through the short hairs there. “Hey, don’t get too comfortable, I still wanna blow you until my jaw aches.”

Richie _thunks_ his head back against the headrest. “You’re a monster, I’ve created a fiend, what the hell have I unleashed upon the world. You’re going to actually kill me.”

“Yeah,” Eddie sighs pleasantly, like he’s already thinking of all the ways to ruin him. “I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> h-hewwo ur comments and kudos are my lifeforce uwu


End file.
